templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Code
The Twilight code was the three main religious Tenets of the Templars of Twilight. While shorter and certainly seemingly more simple than the Jedi or Sith code, the Twilight Code was actually far deeper than either of the previous mentioned codes. The code was as thus: *I. There is no Light or Dark Side, the Force is One. *II. To Walk the Grey Line, I must have Balance at my Core *III. Wisdom is my guide Breakdown I. There is no Light or Dark Side, the Force is One. The Templars believes that the Light Side and Dark Side were lies that the Jedi and Sith convince themselves of. In truth, the force was not separated into sides. It was neither light nor dark, but the Jedi and Sith believed that it was. They beliefs that there were no evil or good powers, only evil and good intentions, and evil and good uses of the force. But the force was not inherently good nor evil in their point of view. There were no sides. In their beliefs, the Sith were not "corrupted by the dark side of the force." They were corrupted by their unquenched thirst for power. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The Sith literally distorted their own force inside their bodies. This was what corrupted them, not the force itself. In essence, it was their own evil side that corrupted their force power and themselves, not the force. II. To Walk the Grey Line, I must have Balance at my Core The grey line, in the Templar philosophy, was the line between good and evil, light and dark, night and day, black and white, order and chaos. It was the perfect balance between two extremes. The Grey Line was a Templar's life. It was their philosophy that in order to use the force as the force intended itself to be used, they must be at perfectly balance with themselves and they strove to promote balance in the universe. Whether that balance was small or large, it could not be overlooked or disregarded. The Templars believed that they must balance themselves first, however, before they could attempt to balance anything outside of themselves. To balance themselves, they needed to realize that there was emotion as well as passion, and one could not separate themselves from it. However, they must not let it control their actions. Secondly, they needed to realize that there was Ignorance. All beings were ignorant of something or another. The Templars could not become like the Jedi and believe that they were always right. They needed to realize that they must gain knowledge to lessen the Ignorance. Thirdly, they knew there was chaos, and there was also order. The Templars, however, needed to balance them to bring Harmony. Both Chaos and Order needed to exist. Unlike the Jedi, they realized that there was death, just as there is life. Just as Chaos and Order must both exist, Death and Life must both exist. But the black cannot overpower the white and the white cannot overpower the black. It must be balanced. A popular misconception about the Templars was that the balance they spoke of was exactly like that of a scale where one weight had to exactly equal the other. This was false. If that were the case, then they would have to keep killing Jedi and Sith to keep their populations at an exact same number. That was not even somewhat close to true. III. Wisdom is my guide. Wisdom was truly a Templar's guide. When in doubt, they would trust in their wisdom, or the wisdom of their master. They would trust their instincts and their wisdom when they were in a situation, no matter how grand or how trivial the situation seemed. The Code In Gamatsu While it is not required that members of the order recite the code in Gamatsu, it is customary to do so during community dinner, special occasions, and during Templar Gatherings. Genin are also required to speak the code in Gamatsu during their trials. The code translated is: *Ina raiyo ay kuraiyo, Shiami ichi. *Sanpo za gurei sen, En nyu enkatsu re oite. *Gosei re meate.